


Routine

by DailyDaves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M, Praise Kink, lots of finger-sucking, some choking, that was basically the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDaves/pseuds/DailyDaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is stressed one night, and Geoff collars him and takes them through their usual routine to help. Written as a gift to Geoffing on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> [Cross posted to tumblr!](http://burnvins.co.vu/post/81855284753/routine)

It's routine by now.

By now, Gavin knows what to do, and he knows what Geoff wants. He knows the rules and what's allowed and what's not allowed. Geoff makes sure he knows his safeword before they start everytime, and then he fastens the collar around Gavin's neck and Gavin finds himself slowly slipping into subspace.

The collar's nice around his neck, and Geoff likes to slip his fingers under it and tug at the D-ring on it. Gavin kneels at his feet, obeying the first rule—Gavin isn't allowed on the couch until they're done, or until Geoff says he is. It's the rules that calm him, that let him just _do_ and not think, and he trusts Geoff with everything. In reality, it's all just trust and the both of them understand that and each other and work in ways to make each other happy.

Gavin isn't ornery tonight, like he can be if he wants to. He doesn't want punishment tonight and he doesn't want to spite Geoff. He wants to be taken care of, and it's unspoken but still understood between them. Gavin's day has been undeniably long and he's tired and just wants to relax, so he sighs a breath of relief the moment Geoff slides the collar around his neck, the tension instantly rolling off of him as he smiles an easy grin back up at Geoff.

He's kneeling on the floor now, leaning his head against Geoff's knee, eyes half-closed and half-focusing on the show on the television. He doesn't have to look up to know Geoff is watching it and absentmindedly playing with Gavin as he sips his glass of whiskey. It's everything Gavin wants and everything he needs, and it's the release of tension, the freedom from his daily stress that has Gavin half-hard in his pants already.

He feels Geoff's thumb trace along the bottom of the collar, feeling the leather against his fingertip, making Gavin almost coo at the fingers barely ghosting over his collarbone. Geoff laces his fingers through the metal ring again, giving it the gentlest tug against him, and Gavin makes a choked noise in response, a noise of happiness he tries to hold down. He's not allowed to talk, unless it's to safeword out, but Geoff never minds Gavin making soft moans or noises of pleasure. He still tries his best to keep them down, though, at least for now.

Geoff's fingers leave the safety of his collar, finding their way up the skin of his neck, behind his ear, and then threading through his hair, leaving a burning trail in their wake. He's gentle, petting Gavin, his nails grazing his scalp just enough to make Gavin lean into his touch. Geoff indulges him, petting him for a few moments and Gavin lets his eyes totally close. Distantly, he can hear the television going into commercial and he can feel Geoff's warmth against the side of his cheek. It's not going to last, because he knows the routine and he knows what's coming and he wants it, but for a little bit, this is nice.

Entirely too soon, Geoff's fingers stop carding through his hair and trail downwards, over Gavin's cheeks and drawing his head up from where he was heavily leaning on Geoff. His hand curls into a fist at its destination, his thumb resting against Gavin's bottom lip, tracing the sensitive skin there.

"Open up," Geoff's voice is quiet, but authoritative. Gavin immediately does what he asks and parts his lips, wetting the tip of Geoff's thumb as his eyes partially closed again, sinking back into bliss. His thumb slips into his mouth, and then retreats, only to be replaced by his index and middle fingers. It's routine, and he knows what to do, so he closes his lips around Geoff's fingers. Geoff's thumb rests at his chin, pulling his head up until Gavin's looking up at him. He catches Geoff's eyes for a moment, before he goes back to watching whatever's on the television, and the slight smile and warm look makes him relax all over again.

He leans into it, Geoff's fingers in his mouth, pushed in to the first digit. Gavin hums quietly, a sound threatening to turn into a moan, and Geoff shows his approval by stroking his chin softly. He runs his tongue over the bottom of the digits, twisting it around the pads of Geoff's fingers.

"Good," He hears Geoff's voice above him, murmuring praise to him. "Good, Gav. Good boy. Keep that up."

The praise encourages him, keeps him going. He sucks on his fingers just barely, testing it out and trying to signal to Geoff that he was ready for more. At his request, Geoff pushed his fingers in more, up to the second digit, and Gavin chokes back a cough. Geoff's fingers are long and no longer motionless inside his mouth. He's pressing them against his tongue and then his fingertips are against the roof of his mouth. It's starting to bother his gag reflex, just like it always does, and Gavin has to fight coughs and gags back.

"That's perfect. You're being so good for me tonight," Geoff praises him. Gavin starts sucking upon hearing him do so, swirling his tongue around his fingertips. He waits, sucking on Geoff's fingers, waiting for him to shove them in all the way, trying to prepare himself for the initial pain it'd cause and the roughness of gagging.

It comes a second later, Geoff nudging Gavin's mouth open further as he pushes his index and middle finger in all the way. The pain comes immediately as they brush his throat, past the point his body is comfortable with. His gag reflex has him choking around Geoff's fingers, coughing with them still in his mouth, his first instinct being to pull away.

He does just that, yanking his head back from Geoff's hand, coughing as he tries to hold down his instant reflex to puke whenever his gag reflex is bothered. His throat is already sore, hurting from Geoff's fingers against it, and he can still feel them in his mouth, still gagging against something that isn't there. He coughs and coughs, holding a hand over his mouth in case he _does_ throw up—which, thankfully, he hasn't lately. Geoff's hand is carding through his hair now, and when the blurriness of tears threatening to fall from gagging so much clear from his eyes, he looks up to see concern on Geoff's face.

Geoff waits, just like he always does. Gavin knows he's waiting for Gavin to decide whether or not he wants to safeword out. He has before, when it's just been too much for him and he needs it to stop, and Geoff always immediately does and they cuddle and lay together for a while until Gavin's feeling alright again. But he doesn't want to now. He wants to continue on because he likes this, even if it means gagging with Geoff's fingers in his mouth.

The moment passes and when Gavin sits up straight again, saliva dripping from his mouth and onto his lap, he tries to give Geoff a thin grin. He says nothing, obeying the rules, and he doesn't move until Geoff pulls at the shoulder of his shirt, urging him to move where he wanted him to be. He does what Geoff wants, and Geoff nudges him further towards him, opening his legs as Gavin settles between them, still kneeling on the ground. He leans back on Geoff and he can feel the bulge in his pants, hot and hard against him and a breathless moan tears from him at the feeling.

"Open up, kid," Geoff's thumb is stroking his lips, tracing the edges. Gavin's ready to try again and as soon as he opens his mouth, Geoff's index and middle fingers slip inside of him, pushing into his mouth and back. They press against his throat and pain instantly shoots up his throat like an itch and he coughs, trying to keep it in. Geoff doesn't let up this time and Gavin keeps gagging, coughing, saliva filling his mouth and his eyes tearing up again.

In stark contrast to the horror of gagging and the pain that hasn't gone away, Geoff's thumb strokes his cheek, comforting him, his voice soothing Gavin, "Swallow, Gav. Come on, you can do it. How are you gonna take my cock if you can't take my fingers?"

He knows Geoff is right and he knows what Geoff wants him to do. He tries his best to stop the gagging, breathing hard. There's hot tears on his cheeks and he feels ashamed of it, ashamed that gagging so much has caused his eyes to tear up and there's evidence of that now, streaming down his cheeks, hot and proof that he still has trouble taking Geoff's fingers. Saliva is running down his chin, too, gagging having triggered it, and because of it, he's drooling onto himself.

He does everything he can and swallows around Geoff's fingers, taking them further. It feels a little better, then, a bit more natural, and his throat stops convulsing around the fingers, stops rejecting them and allows Geoff to push them in all he liked.

"Good boy, Gavin. That's fucking perfect," Geoff glances down at him and smiles at Gavin before returning to watching whatever was on the screen. "You're pretty like that, with my fingers in your fucking mouth and you drooling all over yourself."

Gavin whines, the sound high-pitched and begging. More than anything, he likes being praised by Geoff. He likes the tone of his voice when he tells him he's being good. Sometimes he wants to be punished, sometimes he wants to make Geoff pissed at him so he bends him over and fucks him into next week, sometimes he wants to talk back and be snide, but now—now he needs this. He needs to be praised and told that he's making Geoff happy. The praise encourages him even more, his eyes closing more of the way so he can focus primarily on the fingers in his mouth.

He winds his tongue around them, the gagging having ceased for the most part. He's started to get used to this, Geoff having trained his reflex to where they are now, where Gavin can handle his fingers for the most part. Geoff takes his lack of gagging as a sign to move on, and Gavin expects it. It doesn't come as a surprise when Geoff retracts his fingers slightly, just enough for Gavin to feel them sliding back, slick with his saliva, and then thrusts them back as far as they can go.

Gavin struggles for a moment and regains control, forcing himself not to cough and choke. Geoff does it again, pulling his fingers back more before pushing them back in, hitting Gavin's throat with a little more force than before. It's harder this time, but Gavin successfully keeps himself from choking, controlling his breathing and each movement. There's a pause, most likely Geoff giving him a break. He uses it to suck on his fingers, doing so eagerly, hearing Geoff's breathing hitch above him. It lasts for a long moment before Geoff pulls his fingers almost completely out of his mouth and thrusts them back in.

Gavin takes it better than he thinks he can and there's a split second where he can't breathe, where he feels tears edging at his eyes again, but he takes it. He doesn't choke and he doesn't cough. Again, he swallows around Geoff's fingers, easier this time, and sucks on them, and Geoff's thumb rubs his cheek.

He fucks his mouth with his fingers after that, drawing them out all the way and then pushing them back in, Gavin's lips stretching around them, taking them in as far as he could. He's focused on the show he's watching, only ever looking at Gavin when it goes to commercial. Gavin happily takes what he gives him, his eyes mostly closed, his head leaning back on Geoff's lap.

He doesn't know how long he does it. He doesn't know how long he sits between Geoff's legs and he doesn't know how long Geoff has been fucking his mouth with his fingers, but he doesn't care. He's happy with it, though, and Geoff seems more than pleased by his performance, murmuring soft praise above him, telling him how good he is and how much he's improved.

He barely hears the sound of Geoff's show ending, barely listening for anything other than his voice. His fingers are deep in his mouth, stationary and Gavin's sucking hard on them, using his tongue to the best of his ability. He doesn't even realize the credits are rolling until Geoff draws him out of his headspace. Gavin feels him move slightly, dragging one of his feet up Gavin's thigh before gently pressing the ball of his foot against the front of Gavin's jeans, bringing him back to reality with an involuntary moan around his digits.

Geoff takes his fingers from Gavin's mouth, wet and dripping with his own saliva before smiling and stroking Gavin's cheeks with them, slick against his skin. He lets Gavin sit up, allowing him a moment to gather himself. A simple look tells him that Geoff's finished his glass of whatever alcohol he's been drinking, and he flips the television off, giving his full attention to Gavin.

"You ready for my cock, Gavvers?" He stands up and Gavin sits up completely straight. Geoff's got a hand in his hair now. He's so close that Gavin can feel the heat radiating from his skin and his mouth suddenly feels strangely empty. He can't answer in words, so he answers in actions instead, reaching his hands up to lace his fingers through Geoff's beltloops and press his face into his crotch. He can feel his length, hard and hot, against his cheek. He nuzzles it, rubbing his face against him, until Geoff slips his fingers under Gavin's collar and gently pulls him back.

Gavin watches as Geoff unbuttons and unzips his pants, pushing them down slightly to give Gavin easier access. Gavin grabs onto his hips, making sure to not dig his nails in or squeeze too hard, and looks up at Geoff, his green eyes huge and skin warm and tinged red around his cheeks.

"Go ahead," Geoff breathes, giving Gavin the direction he needs.

Gavin does immediately, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the head of his cock, kissing it and taking it in his mouth. He never breaks eye contact with Geoff, sucking at the thick head and watching Geoff close his eyes halfway, his lips turning into a slight smile.

His hands stroke through his hair, nails running slightly against his scalp, "You're such a good boy, Gavin. So good. And now you're going to keep being good so I can fuck your mouth."

Gavin forces his mouth and throat to relax, remembering the feeling of Geoff's fingers down his throat, how he'd trained Gavin to deepthroat him without gagging. He stays still, his lips stretched around the head of Geoff's cock, waiting for him to start. He's slow at first, letting Gavin adjust. His pushes in at an excruciatingly slow pace, sliding his length into Gavin's mouth. He has a moment where it's almost too much, since Geoff's cock is bigger than his fingers, but he takes it surprisingly well, remembering to swallow around him, and suddenly his dick sliding into his mouth feels more natural.

The groan Geoff lets out helps immensely and Gavin starts to work his tongue in, twisting it around him, keeping his eyes on his face and watching as Geoff's expression quickly turns into one of satisfaction. He keeps his eyes on Gavin, giving him his undivided attention, watching as Gavin sucked his cock. He lets it go on for a little longer before pulling almost completely out of Gavin's mouth, only his head left in, and thrusts back into him, his hands gripping Gavin's hair tight now, holding him in place.

He doesn't move, and Geoff pulls out, shoving his dick back into his mouth a second later, starting a fast pace. His fingers are curled against his scalp now, and he's panting and Gavin's doing his best to keep up with him. Geoff continues, breathing harder, sliding easily in and out of Gavin's mouth. Gavin's clutching at his hips, digging his nails into his skin, but Geoff's too far gone to care to tell him not to.

He moans around Geoff's cock, fighting the urge to shove a hand between his own legs and get himself off quickly. That's against the rules, though. Geoff will take care of him if he's been good and he's definitely been good. It's the fact that Geoff's fucking his mouth, pushing himself in and out of Gavin and groaning from it that has him more aroused than before, wanting more than anything to get off.

It doesn't take long. Gavin's good, his gag reflex having been warmed up beforehand so he could properly deepthroat, and Geoff has been hard since before he'd started fucking Gavin's mouth with his fingers. It doesn't take long at all and Gavin knows it's coming, and Geoff pulls out of his mouth and that's it. There's cum on his lips, on his cheeks, on his nose—everywhere on his face.

"God, Gavin—"

Gavin's breathing hard, too, panting with arousal, the cum on his face warm still. Geoff leaves it there, looking down at him, Gavin kneeling on the floor, lips red and cheeks and throat sore, cum all over his face, and cock straining in his pants—and then reaches out, wiping the cum off of Gavin's face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You alright?" Geoff asks him, his voice sounding hoarse, still rough in the aftermath. "You can talk now."

Gavin gathers himself, coming down slowly from subspace, clearing his throat, "Yeah. Top." It hurts to talk, but it's a good kind of hurt. He knows his throat is going to be sore in the morning, but he's alright with that.

"You gonna take off your clothes and come here?" Geoff sits back on the couch, a large open spot next to him for Gavin.

He doesn't answer, instead taking off his shirt and throwing it off to the side, struggling to step out of his jeans but eventually ridding himself of those, too. He's completely naked once he curls up next to Geoff, tucking his feet under him, and Geoff wraps his arms around him, warm and there, murmuring into his ear about how good he is.

His hand buries himself between Gavin's thighs, stroking him and getting him off, making Gavin's back arch and moans to spill from his lips. He works Gavin exactly how he likes it, encouraging him until Gavin can no longer speak and every sound that comes from his mouth is an incoherent jumble of syllables.

He holds onto Geoff, arms slung around his neck, face buried in his neck, half leaning into his lap. He thrusts into his hand, crying out again and again in contrast to his usual quietness in bed. It's the relief he's needed since they started, and the release he wants to almost beg for comes the moment Geoff tugs at the collar with his freehand, pulling at the D-ring on it as Gavin spills himself into his hand.

He's left panting in Geoff's arms, then, nails digging into his shoulders through the fabric of his shirt. He's tired, exhausted mentally and physically and he could fall asleep right here, curled up against Geoff and comfortable and it was certainly something he's considering.

Instead, Geoff kisses him, an almost lazy action, pressing his lips against Gavin's in a chaste way.

"I'm alright," Gavin mutters against him, head on his chest, curled up on him as much as possible, wanting to disappear into him.

"I know you are," Geoff responds. Somewhere, he hears the television flip back on and feels Geoff shift to have his arms around him better and to cover Gavin's body with his own more. He's surrounded by Geoff and coming down from a high, getting back to the real world. He feels another kiss on his head and starts to drift off.

"You were good today. Perfect."

Gavin hums his agreement, too exhausted to say anything, and then falls into a not-quite-sleep, all the stress from earlier today disappearing as he listens to Geoff's heartbeat loud against his ear and the television somewhere far away.

\--

"Christ! You sound terrible."

Gavin mumbles something in the affirmative, but Michael doesn't catch it in the least. It just sounds like a yes, so he takes it as such. Gavin has a cup of tea at his side and is wrapped up in a blanket on the couch at Geoff's house. It's afternoon and Michael and Geoff taken their lunch break to come see Gavin, who Geoff had said was sick earlier and hadn't come in.

He doesn't look sick. His eyes are still bright and he doesn't cough or have the sniffles. He isn't shivering and his head feels like a normal temperature. He looks fine and Michael had almost thought he was faking before he'd opened his mouth. That, and the fact that Michael knows Geoff wouldn't let him skip work for nothing, plus he'd seemed concerned today.

In any case, Gavin's annoying face is still the same as ever, but he sounds like he got run over by a truck. He can't speak, his voice gravelly, his throat obviously hurting from the way he's struggling to take down even tea. He doesn't complain, though, still trying to talk and smiling and launching himself at Geoff and Michael the moment they'd walked through the door.

Michael's sitting on the couch with Gavin when Geoff reenters the room, setting a bowl of soup down in front of Gavin, who desperately tries to speak, his voice coming out as a hoarse mumbled mess. Still, he grins like a moron at Geoff.

"Shut the fuck up and stop trying to talk, you idiot," Geoff tells him, lightly whacking him on the arm. Gavin shuts up, but keeps up the shit-eating grin, earning a glare from Geoff. He points to the bowl on the table, "Eat that. You can't have anything solid until the swelling goes down, so I made your stupid ass soup."

They spend a little more time at the house, which mostly consists of Gavin struggling to eat the soup—and doing so quite humorously, Michael notes—giving up, Geoff yelling at him, and the cycle repeating itself. Michael goes out to start the car, seeing that their break is almost up, and narrowly misses Geoff kiss Gavin goodbye, arriving to get Geoff just a second after Gavin sat back down.

Even as they leave, Michael has no idea. He suspects nothing. All he knows is that Gavin isn't sick, but his throat is swollen to the point that he can barely swallow, and Geoff thinks that's more than enough information for him to have.

Though, Michael does give him a questioning look when Gavin shrugs after Michael asks him why his throat is swollen.

So there's that, too.


End file.
